


Super City Introduction

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Super City [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Apartments, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Leo creates an android and introduces her to Super City, the government ran apartments of supers.





	Super City Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas to do a whole series with all the characters, but I would love to have some suggestions on what people would like to see in this AU. Thoughts?

The android eyelids fluttered up and the orbs inside started to glow, prompting a delighted squeal from the curly haired boy sitting in front of her. He threw his hands up in the air, wrench included, in triumph. There was dark smudges on his cheek and his hands, the android noted.

                “Yes, baby! I’m calling you, Nala. My name’s Leo Valdez, and you’re in Super City. It’s a government regulated city for anyone who have powers. The moment you show powers, the government swoops in and takes you to the Super City which has all these protocols to ‘protect’ the general population,” The curly haired boy told the android with a manic grin.

                She sat there for a moment, taking that in, before asking, “Does this include you?”

                Leo looked taken aback for a moment He quickly settled into a different kind of smile. “Yeah. I manipulate fire. They found out when I was five and tried to stop a fire in my mom’s shop, and the next day they just… I haven’t been able to see my mom since. Jason says they put her in jail when she tried to get me out. Percy manages to sneak out to see his though.”

                He looked sad, Nala realizes. She thought that didn’t look right on what she’d seen of this boy. “Why must they separate you? Do you need to learn how to use it properly?”

                Leo snorted. “They teach us how to use them until we’re they’re personal army.” He paused. “Hey, Nala? Would you be interested in hacking their software with me, figuring out what they’re really up to?”

                She straightened up. “I will help. It is what I’m designed for, is it not?’

                Leo laughed. “No, that’s not why I created you, Nala. I created you to be a companion. Speaking of, I need to give you a key to my apartment in case you decide to travel. Every super has an apartment here with specialized character keys. Mine’s a hammer!”

                He seemed to have pulled the key from nowhere as he handed it to the newly awakened android. “And if you have any more questions feel free to ask me, because I tend to leave details out that are occasionally crucial for operating machines I’ve created as Annabeth has noted.”

                Nala drew herself to her feet, checking to make sure all her systems were properly operating, especially the memory. “Then I shall help you to correct such errors.”

                Leo grinned. “Beautiful.”


End file.
